


Young Blood

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [62]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Names, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Aviva becomes Lux.





	Young Blood

“What’s your name?”

“Uhh… Aviva?”

“No, little one. What’s your _name?_ ”

“Aviva… Lux?” She squinted at the old man, trying to read his intentions in his face.

Mourat nodded, a small, enigmatic smile playing at his lips. “There it is.”

“There _what_ is?” Aviva was growing increasingly frustrated by her mentor’s obtuseness. She had asked him for advice on how to draw in more coin when she performed on the street, not to take her on a philosophical meander.

“Your name.” Mourat spread his hands. “Tell me about Lux.”

Aviva leaned heavily against the counter, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t understand, old man.”

“People love the fantastical. They want to be entertained, but especially in your case, they care about _who_ is entertaining them as much as the entertainment itself. In that way, you have an advantage; Tieflings are rare, and rarer still are musicians as talented as yourself.” Aviva scoffed, flushing slightly. “You can work with that. Build on it. Do more than play: you can give the people a _show_.” Mourat paused for effect, tilting his head, that same smile never leaving his face. “So, tell me: who is Lux?”

Exhaling slowly, Aviva chewed her lip. “She’s… big. Bold. Like fire, or like the Feywild. She’s not scared of anything.” She felt silly, talking about herself as a separate entity, but perhaps the old man was on to something.

Mourat nodded. “With music, you can speak to every soul who stops to hear you. That’s power; do not be afraid to use it. Let her enjoy that power. Let her revel in it. Let her be fully aware of exactly what she can do.”

“I think I can manage that.” Aviva paused. “These are clearly things you’re trying to teach _me_. Why give them to a separate me?”

“Because I know you, and some lessons are more easily learned when they’re directed to the person next to you,” Mourat answered with a smirk. “And,” he added quietly, “because Lux is your protection.”

Aviva frowned. "How so?”

“Names are powerful things, little one. At your core, you are Aviva, a good girl with a big heart, and that puts you in danger. Lux will protect you.” He sighed. “People think they’re entitled to everything an artist has to offer. Your talents, your time, your secrets. They expect you to give everything you have and then some. They are not entitled to you, and building Lux into a public persona is one way to help keep that distance. It should be a privilege to know the real you, not an assumption.”

Aviva snorted before she could catch herself. It was difficult to imagine anyone considering it a privilege to know her, but she respected Mourat’s counsel enough to bite back her sarcastic remark. “I understand, I think. Make Lux big and loud enough that nobody watching the show will ask about Aviva.”

“Mmm,” Mourat agreed. “Nobody will even think to ask about Aviva. A little bit of smoke and mirrors, a little bit of glitter and glam, and you can sing your soul without offering it up as a sacrifice. You’ll be free to give as much as you want, and _only_ as much as you want.” 

Gazing into the dim interior of the shop, Aviva nodded. “I think I like that.”

“Good.” Mourat patted the top of the counter until his hand found his violin. “That’s your assignment for the week. Think about who you want Lux to be, and experiment. Right now, however, Aviva has a ballad to practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Lynx.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
